Feitan Photo
Feitan Photo Feitan was a Mercenary for a private contractor that was affiliated with a army dictatorship called IZAN he was mostly used to get valuable information out of other enemy targets by many different motives of torture. Feitan is a often calm person who was trained to blend in with normal society despite being a killing machine. He was thought to be a issue for the contractor in later missions so the Izan army wrote him off as a enemy forcing feitan to leave forces of IZAN feitan eventually left the Volkadore region in seek for more work and sources who can utilize his talents in torture so he ended up seeking out the phantom widow who had already started making a notorious name for themselves in being Master thieves. Feitan was accepted by the Phantom widow and became the fourth leg Keosu Sombrilla: Feitan Conjurers a umbrella with a skill drawn on it that when pen covers his entire body, the umbrella does not open until feitan us complete the 3 conditions for his choshi 1. Feitan must conflict a certain amount of pain to his opponent before conjuring the umbrella 2. After conjuring the umbrella the blood of the opponent must connect with the sharp knife on top of the umbrella to activate and open the umbrella thus creating the skull on the front of the umbrella 3. Feitan must infuse his reiku with the umbrella to start the ability while the umbrella is open facing the opponent. This will trigger the ability allowing feitan to create many different dangerous traps for each opponent who blood was connected to the umbrella that the opponent will have a certain time limit to complete a puzzle in order for them get out of the trap or die before the time limit is reached, the opponent is trapped inside the ability once the conditions is met. Feitan does not have any control over the actual trap that is being made nor can he create a different trap the umbrella seems to create and pick what trap is used for what opponent Ability Jigsaw: a helmet appears on the targets head with two large screws bulging from the top of the helmet the target has 30 seconds to escape feitan completely leaving his presence or the two large screws will drill into the skull of the opponent slowly killing them. Arm-Lace: A large metal electrical bracelet that counts up in watts planning to shock the opponent to death at the highest peak of watts and a Saw is giving to the opponent the bracelets appear on one arm giving the opponent the choice to cut off his own arm with the saw to survive with in the time limit or follow a direct order given to the target by feitan in order to escape the trap Bear-Trap: A large bear trap covers each target, the bear trap activate at random exceeding high speeds when closing the target must even guard against every activation or dodge the trap in time each activation if the opponent fails to evade the trap the bear trap will clamp down on the target body crushing them completely Russian Roulette: A gun appears in the target hand and the aura in the gun possess the opponents arm and hand to point directly at the opponent head the target will continue to shoot the gun and re roll with every try of shooting the weapon until the target either kills himself or cut off his own arm to survive the ability Head wrencher: The target is given a a large clamp put on each limb of its body including the head and neck these clamps do different things like contract to crush twist to break pierce to wound and pull to detach the opponents body, they will appear on the opponent and the opponent has 2 minutes for each clamp until they activate, in order to survive the trap the target must even escape feitan answer a question that he ask or follow a request that he orders from the opponent. Skill Charts Overall Skill: 88